1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fur-like napped fabric and to a process of manufacturing same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fur-like napped fabric having raised hair-like fibers. The fabric resembles natural animal furs such as furs of minks, foxes, etc.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
To obtain napped, i.e. hair-raised, fabrics similar to natural furs, conventional processes such as weaving or knitting of pile fabrics, sliver knitting, tufting and the like, have been employed. Although various improvements have been proposed with respect to raw fibers and finishing methods based on the above described processes, these known methods have common disadvantages as noted in the following points which have been studied in investigations carried out by the present inventors:
(1) Since the nap, i.e. raised hair, is composed of yarns (bundle of fibers) of approximately the same length which are regularly disposed along the flat surface of the base cloth or foundation, the bundles become visible when the fabric is bent or folded. Further, the napped pile is likely to become uneven.
(2) in the case of cut pile fabrics, the lengths of the nap or raised hair are too regular, with the ends of the hair not being sharpened. Thus, these fabrics are readily distinguished, at a glance, as being imitation.
(3) When the fibers which are later formed into nap are made from sliver or yarn, crimp has normally been imparted thereto. However, for napped fibers, especially of the long hair (guard hair) component type, it is desirable to provide straight non-crimped bristles to enhance the hand and appearance of the fabric. Therefore, when nap is formed from sliver or yarns, processes for removing crimp by a polisher, etc. are employed, but these processes have not been totally effective in their attempts to completely remove the crimp.
In view of the above points, even when tapered fibers such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,106 are adopted in the form of a sliver knit, etc., the disadvantages described in the items (1) and (3) above cannot be eliminated. Meanwhile, in those cases where sharpened fibers are subjected to electric implantation the above drawbacks are improved, with fur-like fabrics of comparatively good quality being provided. However, this process has provided some problems in that it is very difficult to implant long fibers at high density.